


Deal With the Devil

by Rosewick_Bitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot Twists, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewick_Bitch/pseuds/Rosewick_Bitch
Summary: Ruby Rose finds out about Mercury's true intentions at Beacon Academy and vows to keep her silence.... For a small price.





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy a fun little oneshot. I don't fully ship this but wanna play with it a bit.

Ruby woke up at around midnight. It was the middle of the school week so she planned to get a bottle of water from the vending machine down the hall and go back to bed. She passed a dorm room and paused for a moment. Ruby could hear soft moans coming from the other side of the door accompanied by deeper grunts. She sighed. It must have felt good.

She continued to walk until the vending machine was just around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks as a semi familiar voice spoke. She stood there and listened to the tail end of his conversation. 

"We haven't found anything yet. Of course the plans for the festival is still on. Hah these brats won't even know what hit them. Why does Torchwick get that task? Y-yes Ma'am. Alright. I'll get right to that."

As the phone call was wrapped up, Ruby pieced it together. The boy rounded the corner and she smirked. It was that transfer student... Mercury? Ya that was his name. He stopped walking, his face falling to panic as he realized he'd been caught. Mercury audibly groaned and prepared to fight, yet he was halted by Ruby. 

"I'll scream! And then I'll tell everyone what you're up to!" Truth be told Ruby didn't know the full story, but she knew enough. Mercury sighed. It was too risky to fight her right now. 

"Look kid. I really need you to keep your mouth shut about this. Kay?" While he hated begging like this, Mercury was terrified of what Cinder would do to him if she found he'd been discovered. 

"Now is that any way to speak to somebody who just busted your secret?"

Ruby watched Mercury huff. "Fine. What do you want? Money? Help with homework?" 

Ruby thought it over and hummed. She liked where this was going. She really did. 

"Would you do anything for me to keep quiet~?" Ruby had a few ideas of what she wanted, but wanted to play with her prey before killing it. So to speak.

Mercury was still oblivious to what was going on and nodded in annoyance. "If my boss found out about this she'd never trust me with something this important." He was starting to feel uneasy as Ruby stepped closer.

"Oh I understand." She held his face in her hand smiled. Yet something was off. This wasn't her usual cheerful go-lucky smile. Instead, it held an almost seductive curve. Mercury did his best to look away from her silver eyed gaze but suddenly found a small set of hands on his shoulders. Before he could so much as protest Ruby had him on his knees. He looked up at her confused. 

"Before we start let me give you my ground rules." She crouched in front of him, her fingers tilting his chin up towards her. "First off, under no circumstance may you refuse what I ask. Second, if you yell for help I'll have a chat with Ozpin first thing in the morning. And lastly, no one hears about what happens in this hallway." 

Mercury was heavily surprised by this attitude of Ruby's. Far from used to this side of her, he nodded in agreement to her terms and conditions. He still had no clue what she was planning to do. 

"Good boy~" Ruby smirked and with her rules enforced, she quick work of pushing Mercury onto the floor causing him to fall on his knees. He groaned in pain and annoyance alike. 

"The hell are you-" Mercury began to argue but Ruby crouched in front of him wrapping her hand around his neck. One glance into her silver eyes, dark with some unknown emotion, and Mercury decided it was best to remain quiet. 

"So you think its going to be this easy to betray Beacon? My classmates...My friends?!" Ruby laughed a bitter laugh, void of any joy.

"You said you were only here as a transfer student! Little liar. But don't worry. I'll give your mouth something better to do~" Ruby was almost teeming with excitement, but she hid it well. Well....as best as she could. Her rosy panties were soaking underneath her pajama pants. Mercury, still oblivious, nodded. 

"Whatever, whatever. Just...keep quiet about the phone call?" He pleaded softly, avoiding her gaze. Ruby took a small breath to clear away her nerves before proposing her deal. 

"How about this. Make me cum and I won't say a word about anything~" Ruby accentuated her point by pulling down her pajama pants enough to show the top lace of her underwear. Mercury felt his heart race increase. So much so that he was worried Ruby would hear it in the quiet hallway. Once his shock wore off it was replaced by rage. 

"What?! Fuck no I'm not-" A loud smacking sound echoed through the hall, silencing the stubborn boy, a handprint was visible on his cheek. She had slapped him. 

"If you want me to stay quiet you'll make me cum." Ruby grabbed her scroll and started a 15 minute timer. "Before this runs out." Ruby was too eager to wait for him so she added a bit of pressure. Mercury sighed in defeat and nodded, his eyes showing his discomfort. 

Ruby giggled and slipped her pants off, laying back against the wall opposite of Mercury. She spread her legs slightly and rubbed at her clothed clit, as if to beckon her new toy over. Sure enough Mercury crawled his way over and replaced her finger, rubbing her clit gently for her. 

Ruby bit her lip, electricity pulsing through her veins and adding the dampness in her panties. Mercury took a shaky breath before pulling down Ruby's panties. He hesitated for a moment and pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit. Ruby jolted slightly and glanced at her timer. 

"10 minutes. Hurry it up!" Ruby smirked and grabbed his hair, pulling his face flush against her wet pussy. Mercury groaned, the scent strong.

But as he obediently flicked his tongue out and tasted her gently his senses were filled with the bittersweet taste. It was so strong and sour but so sweet that it left his mouth craving more. Feeling more daring Mercury licked from her hole all the way up to her clit. Ruby moaned softly and sat more attentively, anxious to see how he'd continue. Mercury groaned as he began licking every inch and crevice that he could find, hating yet savoring the taste of Ruby. 

Another five minutes ticked away and Ruby alerted him. Mercury knew he had to step up his game. He just couldn't get caught! He licked his lips and circled the pulsing hole before dipping his tongue inside. Ruby moaned loudly and covered her mouth. Mercury would lick around her insides for a moment before slipping his tongue out and sucking on her clit. He continued this pattern until there was only 10 seconds on timer. He wasn't going to make it....

9 Seconds. 

Ruby was gasping for breath her hand twitching slightly. 

8 Seconds. 

Mercury moaned eagerly, getting as aggressive as he could. 

7 Seconds.

Ruby's walls were clenching uncontrollably around Mercury's tongue until he would pull it away. 

6 Seconds. 

Mercury's hands found their way to her hips as he pulled her closer, tongue no longer leaving. 

5 Seconds.

Ruby groaned and screamed her climax moments away. 

4 Seconds.

He had a chance! Mercury went all out. Licking at whatever he could, his finger finding its way to her clit and rubbing aggressively. 

3 Seconds. 

Ruby pulled him even closer, lifting her hips and grinding against Mercury's face and tongue. She was a moaning and whimpering mess. 

2 Seconds.

'Just a little more.' He thought to himself. Victory was so close...so close....Oh Ruby was so close. 

1 Second.

In the blink of an eye Ruby was screaming into her hand as she came. The timer was going off but neither of them cared. 

Once she was done, they lay on opposite sides of the hall. Both were relieved, just in a different way. Ruby's body still tingled as she got dressed and left Mercury in the hallway, a line of slickness going from his mouth and down his chin, and a very evident hard-on from the previous events. 

He shouted after her. "You'll keep quiet right?! Rose!? ROSE!?" Ruby could hear him but was already on her way to Ozpins office. "WE HAD A DEAL!!" Mercury shouted an array of vulgarities, but they drowned out as Ruby boarded the elevator and made her way to the top floor.


End file.
